Reality Betrays Us All
by anastasisrick
Summary: When Ianto Jones is blackmailed to spend a week with a stranger to save his fiance's life, his own life is going to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reality Betrays Us All

Author: **anastasisrick**

Prompt: Hoffman

Beta: **janiemc** (special thanks for helping me at the last minute)

Characters/Pairings: Jack Hakrness, Ianto Jones, Jack/Ianto

Rating: PG 13

Warnings: None that I can think about.** welsh_scotsman**** has brought into my attention that maybe there should be some warning. This is not a fairy tale, and Jack comes as a dark, manipulating man who forces Ianto do something he doesn't want to. There is no non con, but at the same time and especially the first parts are definitely NOT flowers and chocolates. **

Spoilers: It's totally AU so other than making the story fit to what we know, not really

Word Count: 13300

Genre: Romance, AU (totally AU)

Disclaimer: Torchwood and its characters belongs to BBC and Russell T Davies. Hoffman isn't mine either. It belongs to Associated British Picture Corporation (ABPC) & Longstone Film Productions

Notes:** This story is written for ****reel_torchwood**

**Chapter I**

There used to be a feeling of hope, of salvation in traveling by train. Now, as he watched the scenery changing, his heart constricted. He had absolutely no idea about what he was doing, what he was going to face in the duration of the next week.

The journey was not unfamiliar. It was five years ago when he had left Wales to go to London for his studies and only a year ago he had returned to Cardiff to work. He had started his career in the Torchwood Institute's Department in London while still being a grad student. Torchwood's responsibility as a public Institute was to catalogue, digitalize and use the country's Archives and newly published books. His talent and hard work were instantly recognized and Ianto Jones was rarely in the Institute Archives. He was asked by rich individuals to catalogue and organize their private libraries. Ianto was one of those happy persons who truly loved their work; he could lose track of time while working silently on old manuscripts in the same way that time passed him by while he digitalized information and files.

It was during his time in London that he had met his fiancée, Lisa Hallett. In the one year they'd been together, Ianto finally learnt that life was more than studying and working. He learnt how it was to care about another human being, to love and to want them to be happy.

Lisa was also working in Torchwood as a secretary to the Director. Yvonne Hartman; the Manager of the Institute was fond of the young couple and often joked about marrying them some time soon. Both Ianto and Lisa used to smile at the joke and share glances of happiness.

That life came to an end when Lisa's father died a year previously and the young woman asked Ianto to move because she couldn't stand living in London any longer. Returning to Cardiff was not an easy decision for Ianto but he made it for Lisa. He would do anything for Lisa; seeing her happy made him happy. It was as easy as that.

As a matter of fact it was because of Lisa he was now going back to London, in an attempt to protect his fiancée from an unforeseen danger. What exactly it was, Ianto didn't know. Yet! He had thought of many alternatives in the duration of the trip but had no evidence and no clue as to be certain.

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out the note he had found on top of his desk four days ago and read it again feeling the cold seeping through his warm clothes.

"If you want you girlfriend to stay out of prison, come and meet me at 26 Hampstead High Street. Make arrangements so as to stay away for eight days. Ignore this and Miss Hallett will end up far away from you."

There was a specific address on the back of the note and instructions to bring as many clothes Ianto thought he'd need. Shivering, Ianto put the note back in his pocket. It couldn't tell him anything he hadn't already memorized. It was typed on an old fashioned type writer so there was no handwriting for him to recognize.

Truth was Ianto had no idea what was getting himself into. His bigger fear was to find out what he was about to be asked to do and who the person behind the note was. Torchwood was often visited by outsiders despite the importance of the files they were working with. He was always previously informed and he never left anything on his desk. When a visitor wanted to see the archives one of Ianto's colleagues was with them. No outsider was admitted inside the Torchwood Institute with no supervision.

And this meant he had no idea who had left the note on his desk. He could ask but that mean putting Lisa in danger.

Ianto closed his eyes. To be here, he had lied to Lisa, to his Boss, to his colleagues and to his sister. Thankfully his Boss, Jack Harkness, had brought no rejection to his asking of days off other than a raised eyebrow and the remark that Lisa hadn't asked for vacation time.

As the train reached Waterloo station his resolve shattered. However there was nothing he could do other than follow the instructions. Lisa's life was at his hands.

And there was the extra titbit. He had no idea what Lisa could possibly have done that might put her in prison.

He took the bus and got down a few stages after his destination determined to walk back in an attempt to clear his head. And find some courage. Finally, he found the building, and took the stairs not wanting to use the lift. Looking at the note firmly attached to his hand once again, he stood in front of the door waiting for a miracle.

As he stood there he decided to take his chances and try and talk to Lisa before doing anything stupid so he turned around and started walking away from the door. But it was too late; Ianto heard the door opening and stood immobile. He slowly turned around to find himself face to face with his boss, Jack Harkness.

Ianto opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no sound came out. His brain tried to catch up with the new information but his legs were faster than his mind and he started running down the stairs listening to heavy footsteps behind him. When he reached the ground floor a hand gripped his upper arm and dragged him inside the lift.

The well known American drawl cleared the fog that clouded his thoughts. "You're not leaving, Mr. Jones. Not now that I have you here." Ianto tried to step away from his Boss just to gather his thoughts, but found himself trapped between the mirror behind him and Harkness' body in front. Warm breath tickled his sensitive skin as the other man leant closer and whispered harshly at him. "Leave now and Miss Hallett will be arrested before the end of the day."

Ianto unsuccessfully tried to put some distance between himself and the other man in an attempt to look the other man in the eyes. "Why?" He asked.

Harkness smirked before taking a step back and opening the door as they reached their destination. "All in good time, Mr Jones, all in good time. Shall we?" He asked raising his arm towards where Ianto assumed was his apartment. The younger man gulped and followed. He still had no idea what Jack Harkness wanted from him but what ever it was he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

The older man took Ianto's overnight bag from his hand and walked through the open door. He waited for Ianto to come in and seeing that Ianto was probably never going to enter on his own, Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him inside his apartment. Then he turned back and locked the door.

"The bedroom is the second door on the right…" He said as he kept walking towards the room. "And the bathroom is opposite the bedroom." Ianto followed him to a large bedroom that consisted of a double bed and other furniture he didn't really notice as his eyes were caught but the sense of someone actually living and sleeping in that room.

"How about your room?" Ianto asked weakly. Harkness just raised an eyebrow. Ianto's stomach clenched and felt droplets of sweat wetting his shirt. Taking a couple of steps out of the bedroom he looked around wondering if it was too late to leave. He had seen his Boss putting the keys inside his trousers' pocket. "Where's the bathroom, again?" He asked instead. Overpowering the military trained Jack Harkness was not an option.

Instead he locked himself in the bathroom trying to find a way out of this nightmare. After all, now he knew what Harkness wanted for him. And he wasn't willing to give it. Not even for Lisa.

He heard Jack talking from the other side of the door. "Mr. Jones, you always look great in those suits of yours, so seeing you out of one would be even better."

Not believing in what he had gotten himself into, Ianto sat on the toilet seat.

"The silence may be charming, Mr. Jones, but I much prefer listening to your lovely voice and erotic use of vowels." What the hell was the man saying? Ianto didn't know if he should take him seriously. He stood, took a deep breath and opened the tap to wash his face. It was time to face it, whatever it was.

"I'm going to prepare something for us to drink." Harkness called from outside. "Not coffee though…"


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Jack Harkness had been promoted to Cardiff's Torchwood Department for reasons he still couldn't understand. Originally coming from Manchester, his family had left England when he was very young moving to New York due to his father's business. He returned to England at the age of eighteen to go to school. Five years later he had his degree and it wasn't enough. Periodic training in flying airplanes had prompted him to apply to RAF and in times of danger and war he was in the air fighting for his county's –or someone else's he wasn't certain any longer- interests. After a serious injury he decided it wasn't worth it. He wasn't a hero and certainly didn't plan to become a dead hero in the close future.

Due to his heroic actions and degree in Information Science he was offered the position as Head of the Torchwood Department in Wales. He initially thought to decline, but after a short visit to Cardiff he chose differently. He could get used to Welsh people's talking easily enough. Jack Harkness wasn't a man who usually stuck to his decisions until he went to Cardiff and found he liked his responsibilities, as long as he wasn't asked to recall his non existent knowledge of archiving and cataloguing. He had people for that work though.

Jack, as a person was not a stellar boss. He was an open minded man, who kept his smile on his face and his secrets in his heart never letting anyone know him. He flirted with everyone, man or woman, beautiful or attractive. For Jack Harkness ugly people didn't exist.

After his time in the Army he discovered he was actually enthused to take the job in Torchwood Archives. There was no actual adventure but the files held secrets capable of starting World War III and it was his responsibility and jurisdiction to not let them fall into the wrong hands. His team consisted of archaeologist Suzie Costello, tech expert Toshiko Sato, and Owen Harper who had a PhD in linguistics and demanded to be called Doctor.

Pretty soon, after taking over, Jack realized he needed more people in his stuff so when Yvonne Hartman informed about the transfer of one Lisa Hallett and one Ianto Jones he was already willing to give in and give them a chance to prove themselves.

Jack's sexual orientation was undecided as he was equally attracted to both women and men and he often described his life style as ancient Greek. The comment was usually accompanied by a leer to the person sitting opposite to him. In his late thirties, he had two long term relationships in his life, one with a woman one with a man; and both had ending in shouting and fighting. His last hope for a normal relationship had been destroyed when his partner –a man called John Hart – had disappeared three years ago. Jack had promised to himself he wouldn't permit anyone to come that close to him ever again. And he was intending to keep that promise.

When Ianto Jones and Lisa Hallett transferred to the Cardiff department Jack saw Lisa first. She would be the department's General Support and Jack's secretary. Jack was happily surprised to see a beautiful woman waiting for him outside his office one rainy Monday who then proceeded to tell him she was his new –first?- secretary, PR. He smiled at her and spent the next hour or so showing her the Hub, as he and rest of his team had named the Archives stealing glances at the well fitting pencil skirt and the body underneath the clothes.

His breath was caught on his throat though when he saw the new archivist. The previous reading of the man's Curriculum Vitae hadn't prepared him for the view of the young, attractive Ianto Jones. Instead of the old boring Academic he expected, he found himself face to face with a man in his early to mid twenties, confident, intelligent and witty, and engaged to Lisa Hallett.

Despite the instant attraction, Jack had one rule in his life and that was never break up happy couples.

Events had led him to achange of heart.

So now, about a year later he had Ianto Jones in his house and he certainly knew what he wanted to do with and to him.

Seeing the young man changing his mind after coming this far was disconcerting but Harkness was determined to make Ianto see what Lisa was really doing. If Jack was to enjoy a full week with Ianto Jones in his bed, who was he to argue? It was an added welcome bonus.

"Don't weaken Mr. Jones." He whispered by Ianto's ear as he wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist pulling him further into his flat. "You're not leaving, Mr. Jones. Not now that I have you here…"

Jack showed Ianto the bathroom and went to the living room. As he was pouring whiskey in two glasses his look hardened and whispered. "No pity. No one deserves your pity Jack. Especially not someone who's being fooled by a woman like Lisa Hallett."

He took the glasses and strolled back to the bathroom. Letting his back rest against the wall he called out.

"Come on Mr. Jones. I can assure you being with me won't be as dreadful as you imagine. On the contrary…"

"What exactly are you accusing Lisa of, Mr. Harkness? I won't do anything with you unless you tell me what this is all about. And then I'll think about it because, quite sincerely I cannot imagine anything worse than your actions now."

"Worse? Secret? Guilty? You want to know what Lisa did? I caught her taking photographs of the TARDIS files? And you know what means right? Treason against Great Britain and its Prime Minister."

"I don't believe you." Ianto whispered from inside the bathroom.

"Oh then be my guest and leave…It won't be me who sentenced my girlfriend to life imprisonment."

Ianto turned around and looked Jack straight in the eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, curse him probably but no words came out. Instead Jack grinned and raised the hand that held Ianto's glass. "Drink?" He asked and leered at the younger man.

"I did not agree to this." Ianto said grabbing the glass and drinking it in one gulp. The burn went down to his stomach but he refused to cough even if it meant drowning in his own spit. Maybe that would save him the embarrassment.

"Have a seat, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack said to him reminding him his introduction the first time the two men had met each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Ianto asked not looking at him.

"I like you, and that's a nice way to have you."

"But… but, what about Lisa?" Jack stood in front of Ianto's chair making him look up at the older man.

"Make no mistake Mr. Jones. If Miss Hallett decides to use the information she acquired things won't go so well. For as long as I have your… shall we say assistance, she stays out of jail with my eyes on her."

Ianto stood up and took a couple of steps backwards. "So what you are saying is that I'm not saving Lisa by being here." Wide blue eyes stared at Jack asking for a reassurance that Jack didn't want to give.

"I'm saying that by being here, with me, you're buying time to talk with your girlfriend and make her see reason before it's too late. You Mr. Jones, are buying time for her that she wouldn't have otherwise." The threat was clear and Ianto sat back down on the chair thinking he had no options to choose from.

Jack headed to the kitchen to make acup of tea but he turned around to watch Ianto sitting hunched looking at the carpeted floor. Jack admired the long neck, pale face and dark hair and he wondered how Ianto would look naked and sweaty, all pale unblemished flesh, hard lines and innocence. "Desire, lust and beauty… Ianto Jones." He whispered to himself and turned around stopping himself from going back. It was too early and it was possible Ianto Jones would break his nose if Jack tried to do anything.

A cup of tea and then dinner. Those were his plans for now**. **

"I want an aspirin." Ianto called from inside the living room.

"An aspirin?"

"Any pain killer pill will do. I've got a headache."

Jack searched his cupboards to find something and all he found was an old packet of aspirins. He wasn't sick often so he didn't keep many medicines in the house. He prepared the tea and added a couple of aspirins to it. He then offered it to Ianto who stared at his hands questioningly.

"Where is the aspirin?"

"Oh they're in the tea."

Ianto sipped cautiously and made a face. "It doesn't taste like aspirin."

"Yes, that's why I put them into tea."

"No, they taste stagnant, old." Ianto replied looking at him momentarily forgetting their situation.

Jack turned his head to the right and let his gaze travel from Ianto to the tea cup and then back to the young man. "Yes, well, I did have them for a while." Ianto gave him back the cup of tea and got up.

"Can we be clear, Mr Harkness. What do you really want?"

"You."

"Your note said I had to spend seven days with you, not that I had to have sex with you."

"True, but can you imagine what will happen to Lisa if you don't?" Jack raised that eyebrow and Ianto felt that he was mocking him.

"I can't have sex with you."

"And why not? I don't ask eternal loyalty and forever. Just some nights with me enjoyably spent. Hmmm…" Jack pressed his fingers through his hair and leered at Ianto raking his eyes over the younger man's body, who took another couple of steps back. "You know, sex is wasted on the young. Given time people catch love and sex the way they catch the measles…." Jack had stepped forward towards Ianto and was now leaning close to him. "So what do you say Mr Jones, don't you want to try it?" Jack's breath made Ianto's skin tingle, fear coiling inside his stomach. He sidestepped the older man and went to the bathroom locking the door behind him. And Jack let it happen.

Ianto took a deep breath; maybe Jack wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to… and by anything he meant having sex with him. The door he had locked opened and Jack pushed his head inside but not the rest of his body as Ianto flinched and turned around to stare at him confused and frightened.

"Sorry, didn't I say the lock isn't working?"

Ianto's eyes sparkled with anger. "I don't know what you expect Mr. Harkness, but you won't have it."

"What I expect? Ah, let me tell you… you know about the CCTV in every part on the Hub, don't you?" Jack asked Ianto as he leaned on the bathroom door crossing his arms on the chest. "You'd probably have no idea how much time I've spent in the last year watching you through it. You come for work in the morning in these well fitted suits and deep coloured shirts… the first time I saw you, accidentally I may add, you were bending to pull something from a drawer, your jacket was on the back of the chair and your shirt sleeves pulled up, the tight trousers accentuated…"

"Stop! I've got the picture." Ianto said his heart beating erratically inside his chest.

"Do you?" Jack pulled away from the door and walked slowly towards the younger man. "I don't think you do, Mr Jones, Yeeantoe, Ianto Jones." For the first time after all this time Ianto heard his name as Jack always pronounced it and made his stomach clench. It wasn't a joke made by the older man, as he had always thought before. It was more than that, it was danger.

"And you, maybe you weren't giving a show for me…" Jack continued with his train of thought.

"What?" Ianto asked offending as Jack came even closer to him.

"But I don't care. You see, now I have nothing to stop me getting what I want."

"Stop you?"

"Do you think this is a new development, Ianto? No, I've wanted you out of your clothes from the first week I've seen you. But I wouldn't get between you and your fiancée."

"What… what changed?'

'The lovely Miss Hallett gave me the means to do it."

"No, no, no…!" Ianto murmured quietly.

"You can leave, you know. Accepting the consequences you'll bring down on the woman you love. But if you stay…" Jack stared at Ianto from head to toes licking his lips making his intention as blatant as possible. "If you stay, make sure you remember you're not here to think. You're two arms, two legs, a head and what's in between."

Ianto paled at his words but stood his ground. Jack felt the first hint of guilt but he pushed it away as Ianto spoke.

"I don't know the kind of people you go out with, Sir but you'll refrain from talking to me that way. Even if I decide to stay I'm not a toy to be used…" He said with all the dignity he could master. And truly Ianto didn't feel it was enough.

"Fair enough? So are you staying?"

"You're not giving me any alternative, Sir." Jack smiled at that.

"I don't do I? Don't worry, you'll enjoy being here." Jack said as he turned his back to leave Ianto alone

"I doubt it**."**

Jack swiftly turned around and before Ianto realized what was going on, the older man had his hand on the back of his head pulling him forward. Jack's lips were on his kissing him. It ended just as quickly as it had started.

"No doubts, Ianto. Never doubt me." Jack said, a tender expression in his face making him look younger. Ianto blinked and the softness he had only glimpsed in Jack's face was gone, replaced by brassiness. "So what did you say to the lovely Miss Hallett to explain this week long absence?"

" None of your business, Sir."

"True, true, it just surprised me you had no problems leaving. She even seemed amused when I announced to the others you'll be missing for a whole week. Her reaction made me wonder aboutwhatlies you told her."

"I do not lie. It's you and your methods that brought me here. I'm not in the habit of lying to thepeople I care about."

"Only the truly innocent can lie with conviction." Jack said philosophically and Ianto snorted at it.

"Well you didn't seem to have any problem either."

"Years of experience, Mr Jones. Many years of experience."

"Why don't you let me go?" Ianto tried again changing the direction of the conversation once again.

"Let you leave? Now? That I have you here? I think you live in a different world Ianto, where nothing touches you. I look at you and think of you naked in my bed, I want to consume you, to lick you all over and make you mine… and I have wanted that for as long as I have known you. And you? Nothing moves you. You stand there, some would say submissively, but no! No! I know better than that. It's this innocence, this shyness and coldness, this legendary calmness that makes me want to see you ruffled, begging and passionate…" Seeing Ianto turning pale instead of the blush he had expected Jack turned around and left him to put his clothes away, in the drawers he had cleared for him earlier that morning.

Ianto stood alone looking round the strange bedroom putting his clothes away in Jack's drawers. It seemed surreal; Ianto couldn't bring himself to think about what was going on exactly. As the final shirt was put in its place he heard Harkness calling from the other room.

"Get ready, Ianto, we'll go out to a restaurant for something to eat." Ianto was startled out of his numbness at Jack's words.

"Now?" He asked, his heart beating faster. Aware of the danger of this house, of being alone with Jack, this bedroom.

"Yes, now, Mr Jones."

Ianto walked slowly to what he thought was the kitchen from where Jack's voice was coming. "You mean we won't stay here?" He asked questioning his own prudence. As he stopped to think a voice inside his head told him to grab the chance and get out of this house and the madness.

"Yes, a restaurant, food, waiters, music, get your coat time to go!" Jack said amused and somehow hurt by the young man's look of relief. He cringed at the hurt that coiled in his stomach? What did he expect? He had blackmailed Ianto into spending a week with him. Of course Ianto was relieved to be anywhere with other people around them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**III**_

The restaurant Jack chose to go was a Greek one Ianto had never come to before. He vaguely remembered his parents talking about it when he was a little kid. As he sat down opposite of Jack he wondered how they had come to this. His Boss was cordial with both waiters that came to their assistance in the five minutes it had taken them to choose their dinner.

Ianto took the restaurant menu; it was in Greek. Ianto's eyes bulged. There was no English translation. It was ridiculous; how were these people doing their job? Another man approached to their table, and Ianto was surprised to see Jack raising from his seat and hugging the man, that his attire suggested he was the chef of the restaurant.

"Niko, how nice to find you here?" Jack said to the short brunette.

"I just came from Rhodes. It was necessary to close my restaurant there so we all moved here now." The man was older than Jack by a decade or so but they seemed to be good friends. Or so Ianto could tell. "So what can I bring you?"

"What do you suggest?"

"It depends on what you desire…" Nikos said. "Red meat or fish?"

"Do you have snails?" Jack asked. Ianto's stomach revolted at the idea.

"Sure, our speciality is snails' casserole with onions."

"Bring me that one for the start." Jack looked at Ianto who shook his head and tried to calm his stomach as the chef turned his eyes on his as well.

"No snails for me." He said with a forced smile.

"It's an acquired taste…?"

"No, I have other problems with snails… never mind." He added as both men looked at him waiting for an explanation he wasn't going to give.

"What can I bring you then, Sir?"

"Oh that's right!" Jack interrupted him. "Sorry, I haven't introduced you to one another. This is Nicolaos Manieris, the owner of the restaurant and an excellent cook. And this is Ianto Jones, a very good friend of mine."

"Well, Jack is a good friend with my father." Ianto added as revenge.

"That too."

"I'll have the risotto with the aubergine. It was Jack's turn to make a face but Nikos just laughed and clapped him on the back.

"You at least know that everything that is in my restaurant is more than tasty. If you wanted anything else you should go to Jamie." He added with a heartfelt laughter. Jack and Ianto chose their salads and wine and then they were left alone to enjoy their supper. Well, for Jack to enjoy his meal at least. Ianto kept pushing his food around in the plate while Jack was eating his snails. And Ianto watched from under his eyelashes wondering what kind of taste the older man found to them.

"You don't eat snails, Ianto?"

"No!"

"Should I rephrase the question and make the snails oysters?"

"Are you projecting Spartacus now?"

"Why, yes Ianto. So do prefer eating oysters?"

"I do." Ianto said, understanding what Jack meant a bit too well.

"Do you consider the eating of oysters to be moral and the eating of snails to be immoral?" Jack asked quoting the film raising an eyebrow.

"Not really. And yes, I'm going to repeat Tony Curtis' words here and I don't want to."

"So you don't think it's immoral for someone to like both sexes?"

"No, Sir."

"That's a good start Ianto."

"No, it isn't a start. And you're being an idiot. Just because I have no moral problem with bisexuals or homosexuals doesn't make me one."

"Never said it does. For you information, I like both."

"Yes, I think I gathered that." Ianto said picking his fork again trying to hide his embarrassment by playing with his food.

"You know…" Jack continued unabashed and unstoppable. "I remember reading a biography about Marlon Brando. David Niven said he had seen Brando and Olivier swimming in the latter's pool naked. And by naked I mean the way they've been born." Jack stared seductively at Ianto as if he was undressing him in his mind's eyes. "And in the meantime Lee, Olivier's wife at the time was inside the house…"

Ianto raised his eyes to look at Jack. "Well, that only means that there was nothing going on between the two of them."

"Oh, I don't know, Niven again said that he had seen Marlon dancing with Lee this time in an inappropriate way. So maybe…"

"Can we stop talking about people who are dead for a long time now?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Jack asked sucking the snail out of the shell making a rather undignified noise in the process, his eyes locked on Ianto's.

"Nothing." Ianto said as he stared back down on his plate avoiding Jack's gaze. How could the other man be so calm when in fact he had blackmailed Ianto, kidnapped him in a way, the young man couldn't comprehend. In the last twelve months he had thought he had come to know Jack Harkness with all his quirks and flirting, Ianto had really thought the American was a good person. That day had proved him wrong. Jack interrupted his thoughts with a question.

"Do you have photos of you being young, Ianto?"

"Young?" He asked startled.

"Yes, a kid running wild in Wales, in the hills…"

"Where cannibals could eat me."

"Cannibals?"

"There was rumour going on around when I was a kid. That there were cannibals… that were choosing their victims every decade. I and some friends had gone to explore. We heard some weird noises and screams and returned home with our tails between our legs, in a manner of speaking."

"Really?" That was the most Ianto had spoken that day and Jack enjoyed so much to listen to his voice; crystal clear and beautiful. Just like the young man sitting in front of him. "So no snapshots." He said in the end pouting.

"No." Ianto glared at him.

"Pity. I'd like to see you as a child."

"I haven't changed all that much."

"Oh you are definitely not a child Mr. Jones."

As soon as Ianto came close to forget what he and Jack were doing in the London restaurant one look from Jack or a word reminded him why he should keep quiet and let the older man do as he wanted; that was the deal for Lisa to be safe. Still, he was curious. "Why would you like to see old photos of me?"

"It's a natural curiosity of mine. There are two people in all of us; the child in the snapshot and the monster in which we all grow to." Ianto remained silent at Jack's words.

He didn't want to know what the older man meant. If he even meant anything…

"I still think we should eat the same though…" Jack said again. "When breaths are mingled two should always eat the same food." Leering at Ianto, he pushed a couple of well done, caramelized onions in his mouth.

"I remember the day my father introduced me to snails. _Hello snails_, I said. _We that are about to die salute you_, they said to me." Jack said smiling. But that was the reason Ianto didn't want to eat snails. It was not the weird taste or the stickiness or even the grease. It was like as a child he was spending hours trying to find snails just to see them and hold them in his palms trying to understand about the beings that carried their houses in their back. The strange fixation had moved on to turtles a couple of years later. But he most definitely didn't see the snails as food.

Jack noticed Ianto's paleness. "Ianto, are you alright?"

"No, I need the bathroom." The younger man said and ran towards the direction of the bathroom.

Jack wondered if he should follow him or not. He was certain Ianto wasn't going to bolt; his love for Lisa would prevent him. On the other hand though, he was worried. The young man looked extremely pale when he had gotten up from the table. Jack took another bite of his food and got up to go check on Ianto when he saw him coming back clammy and pale. Ianto took his seat and pushed the plate away from him.

Jack watched him as he wrapped his long fingers around the glass and sipped slowly water.

"Won't you eat?" Jack asked after a while.

"No, thank you." Ianto replied and said nothing else after that. He remained silent as Jack ate his meal.

When Nikos came a little later to take their orders for desserts, Ianto's stomach rebelled once again. "And then we have baklava with cream, or chocolate, kantaifi with or without cream, or maybe ice cream if you prefer…"

"Niko, we thank you, but Ianto isn't feeling well so I'm afraid we'll have to leave the dessert for some other time."

"Seriously? The food was good though, right?" The chef asked looking at both men. Ianto nodded just as Jack tried to reassure his friend that everything was delicious.

"I have stomach flu though and couldn't enjoy it." Ianto said miserably in the end.

"Then, Jack, you have to bring Ianto when he feels better." Nikos said with a bright smile. Jack replied but Ianto didn't hear what he said. He was already up, having a handshake with the Greek manager and ran out of the door to smell the cold, fresh air. Early December cold hit him penetrating his clothes. However he didn't care. He needed the cold, the shivering as much as he needed to breath. It helped with his nausea too.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder; warm and strong. Jack's hand.

"What happened?" The voice was closer than he had imagined.

"Nothing. I just couldn't eat… and your talk reminded me of my stomach."

"My talk?" Jack started but seeing Ianto grimacing he didn't push it any more. "OK, let's go back."

"OK." Ianto said as if he had given up all the fight and now only wanted for everything to finish. Maybe he had.

Jack was not about to accept it though. The moment he closed the door behind him, he took Ianto's coat to put it away in the wardrobe next to his.

"Snails… hm and nice wine!" He murmured. "It didn't go as well as I anticipated. Anyway…" He said and raised his voice to be heard by his guest. "So what would you like to drink, Ianto? Cocoa? Coffee? A glass of whiskey?"

"Nothing, I don't want anything. My headache is getting worse and my stomach…" Ianto stopped mid-sentence. He was giving excuses, the same excuses he himself had heard in the past from his girlfriends when they didn't want to go to bed with him. But he wasn't a girl for… oh what the hell? He could stoop lower than that! And his stomach was definitely not feeling well. Good. He envisioned himself throwing up on Jack. It was an image that didn't help his qualm, but it made him feel better as far as Harkness was concerned.

The feeling lasted until Jack came close and leaned towards him. "Time for bed then? You need to get rest. You look tired."

"Bed? I'm not tired."

"Of course you're tired, Ianto." Jack said raising his arm and brushing the back of his fingers on Ianto's cheek. The younger man took a step behind and nodded when Jack's hand was no longer touching him.

"Yes, I am tired. I'll go to the bathroom first." Ianto ran to the bedroom, took his bedclothes and men's kit with him.

Jack watched him amused. The evening had passed more calmly than he had thought possible and he was still intact; no kicks, no slaps, no broken nose. It was more than he expected. Now, if they could survive the night, he might have a chance to make Ianto understand and believe him in the coming days. And maybe, just maybe, have sex with him too.

Ianto took off his jacket and put it on a hanger that Jack had left for him. He slowly pulled out his wallet and saw Lisa's photo that he'd had there for a couple of years now. He stared at her, smiling back at him. "I hope you're worth it, Lisa. That's all I can say; I hope you're worth it." He put the wallet back in his jacket pocket and proceeded in changing his clothes. Jack said something from the other side of the door but Ianto didn't listen to him.

When he got out of the bathroom, Ianto found Jack waiting for him wearing a pair of black pyjama bottoms like Ianto's, and nothing else while the younger man had opted for a tee shirt and a robe. Jack was leaning against the door frame, a stance so very familiar to Ianto and so very strange. Ianto smiled self deprecatingly seeing half naked Jack checking him out.

"OK I'm going to bed. I suggest you come too." Jack said and turned away while Ianto stood immobilized outside the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and followed the other man into his room. Jack was already lying on the bed half covered in blankets leaving the naked half of his body uncovered.

Ianto untied his robe and laid down next to Jack who reached over him. Ianto stiffened but Jack made no move to touch him. Instead he took his cell phone and checked something on it leaving it on the bedside table on his own side of the bed this time. He turned around, kissed Ianto on his cold lips and turned on his side. "Reality betrays us all." Jack said just as Ianto felt a weight getting lifted off his stomach. "Reality betrays us all, Ianto. You see someone you like and try to get to know them, you hang out with them, kiss, sleep, make love, fall in love but you don't really know them. And in the end, reality is not what you thought it was. Do you know the most natural thing in the world?" Jack asked in the end.

"No."

"To wake up one morning to find a strange, beautiful, pale, naked vision asleep by your side…."

Jack turned once again towards Ianto and tucked him well under the covers laying his arm around the younger man's waist, leaving it there, unmoving, unthreatening. One moment Ianto was seeing Jack's clear blue eyes, the next they were closed as if Jack only wanted to sleep with his arms wrapped around Ianto. The archivist knew that wasn't the case and couldn't but feel betrayed. If Jack didn't go through the plan, then Ianto would have to deal another day of stress and worry about being devoured by Jack's hunger. Ianto was no idiot; he had seen the way Jack was staring at him all evening. And on the other side, could he trust his Boss not to attack when he was feeling safe?

Did he really think Jack capable of forcing himself on Ianto? No. But then again the day previously it hadn't crossed his mind that his blackmailer was Jack either. Ianto thought to get up, get dressed and get the hell out of there. But Jack's arms around him were like chains keeping him in place.

With dark and terrifying thoughts on his mind, many hours later Ianto, beaten by fatigue and worry, let sleep take him. Since Jack was apparently not going to, for which Ianto was thankful.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Jack woke up before his alarm ring. He turned it off and rose on his elbow to watch the man sleeping by his side. Despite Jack's feeling well rested –he really hadn't slept so well for a long time- Ianto looked too pale with dark circles around his eyes. But as beautiful as ever… not exactly as naked as he'd like him to be but as close to that as he could get. Ianto's hands were wrapped around the blanket as if he was holding the cloth as a shield against Jack. The Captain leaned down and inhaled. Ianto's smell called out to him. He kissed the younger man's nose and felt the stirrings of desire. But now was not the time for it.

"Mr. Jones…" He whispered, nuzzling the man's neck. "Come on, Ianto wake up, Ianto?" He accompanied the words with soft kisses on Ianto's neck and cheeks. Sleepy, blue eyes opened and Ianto smiled at him before he remembered where he was. Ianto pushed both Jack and the covers off himself and was standing in a matter of seconds.

"…Ummm, what were you doing?" Ianto's accent was even thicker than usual.

"Waking you up. Would you make me, us, some of your magical coffee?" Jack asked, his eyes looking innocently at his prey.

"Sure?" Surprise was the least of what Ianto felt at the moment. He had woken up to Jack kissing him and he was asked to make a coffee? Was the man changing his mind more often than… he couldn't continue with his train of thought as Jack sauntered in, dressed in black jogging bottoms and a dark blue sweat shirt.

"We'll go running today, Ianto." Jack said smiling. "I hope you've brought clothes with you."

"Running?"

"Oh yes!"

Ianto had indeed brought clothes for running. "But I haven't got the right shoes for it."

Jack looked perplexed for a moment and then he grin. Then use what you have."

Ianto's pair of loafers, even though made by soft leather did not match with Jack's idea of running and exercising. Upon returning to Jack's apartment several hours later Ianto realised his feet were bloodied and had blisters. He tried to clean it up after his much needed shower but came out of the bathroom barefoot and in pain.

"Oh the youth of today. So easily tired, so easily broken." Jack said entering the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when he saw Ianto trying to apply cream on the broken skin. He sat down next to him grabbing the cream from the long fingers. "Here, let me."

"I can do it."

"I know you can. You can climb Everest given the opportunity. How did this happen?"

"The inappropriate shoes that I had to wear." Ianto said angrily as Jack gently applied the cream and covered it with gauze. He then left Ianto alone for a while to go and prepare some sandwiches for both of them.

When he returned they ate in silence both thinking of the day's events. Despite his pain, Ianto had had a good day, seeing bits of London he hadn't seen before. Jack seemed to know every little detail of it. Ianto's eyes closed from tiredness and since the previous night he hadn't slept well he soon dozed off under Jack watchful eye.

Jack watched Ianto carefully, from the wet, dark hair to the white, slim feet. As the younger man slept Jack thought that there was an aspect in his plan he hadn't considered. And that aspect was now biting him in the butt**. **It was life's revenge**,** he suspected. But even now, in the first twenty four hours, he knew he'd want to spend more time with the young man and not just the days he had stolen.

Damn Lisa.

He leaned over the pale face and slowly woke up Ianto. "Come on, time for bed."

For the second day that day Ianto first and second reaction to being woken by Jack was disjointed; sleepy smile at first, followed by shock and fear. "No, I don't want to go to bed."

"Sure you do. You're dead on your feet."

Ianto's blue eyes settled on him. "Bed? To sleep?"

"Yes."

Ianto's panic subsided. "Only to… OK."

Jack put Ianto to bed, covering him with a burgundy blanket. The young man's eyes closed immediately and he fell asleep. Jack was surprised to see that Ianto trusted him. Or maybe he was just too tired to care. Either way he sighed sadly. "Wake up, Ianto, wake up." He whispered to the sleeping man.

The night had fallen; the street's lights were bright under the dark sky. Christmas was close and Jack felt more alone that he had in a long time. The seasonal celebrations would find him by himself. For the first time he wanted to have someone… no! Ianto, he wanted Ianto to share the holidays with. This was not part of the plan. Lisa Hallett was not going to have Ianto Jones back if Jack Harkness could prevent it.

Going to his bed a couple of hours later he once again slept with Ianto in his arms; the fact that the archivist hadn't woken even as he pulled the covers over both of them, spoke volumes about how tired he was… and maybe, that he wasn't as afraid of Jack as his reactions wanted to him believe. Smiling, Jack kissed Ianto's temple and closed his eyes feeling warm.

It was much later, when Ianto woke up and untangled himself from Jack that he came to the same conclusion. It was strange but in the course of a day Ianto had stopped being afraid of being raped in his sleep. He straightened up and wondered if Jack wanted to lure him into a state of false security. If that was the case then Jack would have to deal with a lot of pain in the nether regions of his body.

And what about Lisa?

Ianto startled. He had forgotten all about Lisa. What was wrong with him?

He went to the bathroom, took a basin with warm water, carried it to the kitchen, put a couple of Jack's old aspirins in it to melt and sat down with a book he found on a self. With his feet inside the warm water and his mind in turmoil because of his earlier thought he opened the book. It was the _Murder in the Vicarage_, Agatha Christie's first novel to feature the character of Miss Marple.

_"In the peaceful village of St. Mary Mead nothing ever happens. So it seems almost incredible when Colonel Protheroe, the churchwarden, is discovered, shot through the head, in the Vicarage study. Everybody thinks they know who has done it – including Miss Marple, the real old maid of the village who knows everything and sees everything and hears everything! She declares that at least seven people have reasons for wishing Colonel Protheroe out of the way! Excitement dies down when somebody confesses to having committed the crime. But that is not the end, for almost immediately somebody quite different also confesses! And there is a third confession through the telephone! But who really killed Colonel Protheroe?"_

Ianto had read the book when he was a child, so he knew the plot and the ending. Letting himself wander in 1920s England helped his troubled mind though. After forty five minutes of undisturbed reading, Ianto turned the pages back to the first to see the name of the owner of the book.

There, in the first page of the book was the name 'John Hart' and with a different pen and handwriting was added 'Harkness'. Ianto wondered what that meant. Who was this man? Had Jack been married to this John? Ianto got up and looked at the shelf he had taken the book from and found another one; notebook this time. It was written in a handwriting he knew very well. It was Jack's. Ianto couldn't believe Jack had l**eft **something like that in open view. Still, his curiosity overtook the better part of him, and he opened it.

What he could gather was that John was not Jack's husband but rather a partner who had disappeared suddenly. From what he read, Jack seemed to care a lot about him. Ianto heard noise from the bedroom and rushed to put both items back in their place before the older man caught him snooping around.

Jack came in smiling at Ianto who looked back at him in something akin to pity. Looking at Ianto distrustfully he asked. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure it's nothing? Don't forget I've been watching you for twelve months. Don't you try to fool me, Ianto Jones." Jack said looking around his gaze stopping at the shelf and then returning to Ianto. "Did you read it?"

Ianto could attempt to lie, but what would the point be? He nodded instead. "Not all of it." He said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"What for? John's leaving or for reading something that was clearly personal?"

"Sorry. Didn't know what it was… and then."

"And then what?" Jack leaned to where Ianto was sitting, his face almost touching the younger man's. He suddenly pulled back and went to the shelf picking the notebook. "Did you read the last pages?"

"No… I didn't mean to…" Ianto tried to defend himself.

"Oh you didn't. That's alright. Only you missed the best part. Here, let me tell you…" And Jack started reading. "A whole week to have him with me. How much can I do to him in seven days? Will all that torture of tight suits and deep coloured shirts be compensated? Ianto Jones' naked, pale body underneath mine, mouth gasping and moaning as fingernails…."

"Stop this."

"What? You don't like it?" Jack's hurt and anger at being betrayed by Ianto's reading his notebook disappeared as he saw the panic returning to Ianto's eyes. The desire to hug Ianto and be hugged in return, of being touched by those long, muscular arms was very strong. But he had to squash it for now. "You can't win in this game, Ianto. You don't know the rules."

"Rules?" For as long as he known Ianto, Jack had never before these couple of days had heard him respond so monosyllabically.

"Let's have breakfast and forget this ever happened."

Later that morning, Ianto asked some questions about John all of which Jack answered hiding the worst of the past and then they went shopping with Jack taking charge of everything. The older man had decided that only by taking care of someone who always took care of others and that **was how** he thought of Ianto, would he make his point to the young man. He only hoped it was enough.

They ate in silence, just like the day before. The only difference, Ianto didn't fall asleep with the sandwich in his hand. Instead, he got up and went to wash the few dishes they had used. Jack sat on the piano and hit the keys not knowing what to play.

Soon he started playing and singing.

"_Try to remember the kind of September, when life was slow and oh, so mellow.  
>Try to remember the kind of September when grass was green and grain was yellow<em>…" and he suddenly stopped.

Ianto had finished the dishes and had sat opposite of the piano. When Jack stopped he got up and walked closer. "Why did you stop?" He asked.

"An amateur performance, Ianto, not a real one."

"I think I know the song though, please continue…" Ianto's big blue eyes stared down at him and Jack couldn't refuse. His plan was going to hell, he realized just as he started playing again.

"_Try to remember the kind of September when you were a tender and callow fellow.  
>Try to remember, and if you remember,<em>_ t__hen follow__, follow, follow…_ _Deep in December, it's nice to remember, although you know the snow will follow. Deep in December, it's nice to remember, without a hurt the heart is hollow. Deep in December, it's nice to remember, the fire of September that made us mellow. Deep in December, our hearts should remember, and follow.__"_

"Well you sing really well, I wouldn't call it exactly amateurish you know. And the guy who sings it was the one in Law and Order wasn't it?"

"I don't know, Ianto. It's from a musical called the Fantasticks."

"Jerry Orbach."

"Then yes, I think it was Jerry Orbach. Didn't know you like musicals."

"Well, I don't. Mom does though and I've heard more than my fair share." Ianto said with a shy smile making his statement only half true.

'You know what they say about men who like musicals."

"… stupid stereotypes."

"Oh I wouldn't say so." Jack said leering at Ianto, getting up from his seat and moving around the piano to stand in front of his guest his arms on either side of Ianto's body, hands resting on the piano. A small movement would bring their faces together; they breathed each others' air.

"Why don't you want me to like you?" Ianto asked, putting both his hands on Jack's chest pushing him a little away from him.

"Why don't you stop staring me in the face with your doomed youth? I didn't invent like and dislike, Mr Jones."

"And what's with that? Why don't you call me either Ianto or Mr Jones, why do you keep changing between the two?" Ianto asked his hands still on Jack's chest.

Jack took them with his own startling the younger man once again. "Why don't you call me Jack?"

Ianto looked away and Jack had the pleasure of witnessing the pale skin turning red if only for a little while. "It's inappropriate, you're my Boss."

"You're forgetting what you're here to do." Ianto's eyes were oozing hurt when he turned to look at him. Jack cursed himself. One step forward, two steps backwards. He was bound to screw everything up again. He let Ianto's hands go and moved away.

Jack gave Ianto a glass of wine and went back to the piano to play another song.

It was the third night they would share a bed and Ianto wasn't as panicked as he had been the first night. He strongly believed that Jack wouldn't ask to have sex with him in the end. Coming out of the bathroom he found his host under the covers, the laptop on his lap.

Ianto settled by him quietly. "Any news from work?"

"I spoke with Tosh and Owen. Everything's fine." Jack said and logged off leaving his laptop on the floor.

Ianto was staring in the ceiling when Jack turned to see him. "I've planned something for tomorrow so try to get some sleep."

"But…?"

"I won't jump you." Jack's look was full of a different kind of promise and want though. "Not tonight at least." He said making Ianto wonder if he'd ever feel the same again around Jack Harkness.

Still, it was easier to fall asleep next to a man thatthree days ago he had wanted to kill in a slow, agonizing death.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Ianto was roughly awoken in the middle of the night as Jack pushed away the covers and frantically started hitting his left foot on the floor. Ianto was on his feet in seconds still in the state between sleep and full wakefulness, looking at Jack antics as if he was a strange, old manuscript moistened by unknown liquid.

When Jack finished whatever it was he was doing with hitting his foot down, he turned and stared at him. "Just a cramp." He said but Ianto gave no evidence he heard him. "What are you doing, Ianto? Go back to bed. It's cold." Jack went back to bed and fell on top of the covers trying to forget the shock of waking up with a cramp while keeping his gaze on Ianto's hunched back.

"I don't understand you. I don't understand what you want. You blackmailed me, you said unless I come here Lisa would spend the rest of her life in prison, unless… unless I come here and spend the week with you. And then, then you make perfectly clear you want to sleep with me…" Ianto blushed but continued. "…that you want to have sex with me. And I'm here for three days and nothing has happened."

Jack got up from the bed and went to Ianto. "Do you want to sleep with me, Ianto? Will you let me have you?"

"What? No!"

"There you have it then. Come back to bed now."

Ianto followed Jack and snuggled with the covers. Life was getting unpredictable.

"And I don't even know what really happened with Lisa." Ianto added quietly.

"You want to know, listen to me then and listen well about the woman you're willing to spend your life with. Torchwood holds all the important secrets of the Crown and the Government, secrets that have the power to destroy Great Britain if they fall in the wrong hands. One night, I caught Miss Hallett, your lovely Lisa photocopying the Reasonate-Tardis files. What she doesn't know is and that's what has kept her out of prison, that that particular file is for my eyes only and what she's got is meaningless jabbering. As if John Smith would have left it fall in the wrong hands."

"I don't believe you." Ianto said brokenly. "Lisa wouldn't do something like that…"

"And still, here you are sharing my bed."

"Then… you have to report her."

"No, if you can make her stop. If you manage to do this, she's going to get fired but be out of prison. If not, your loss of virtue would have happened for nothing. Good night, Mr. Jones." Jack turned his back on Ianto and let the other man think of what he was told.

Ianto felt betrayed by what Jack said. He didn't want to believe him; he knew it was all lies, all lies!

Sleeping in an odd position resulted in waking up in pain. Ianto couldn't move his neck. His hand reached behind him finding the sheets cold. Jack was already up. Following his example, Ianto felt the pain intensifying. He walked slowly to the kitchen where Jack was reading a newspaper, in the old fashioned way Ianto's Dad use to read his Sunday newspaper. A strange warm emotion coiled in Ianto's stomach as Jack's blue eyes looked up, taking in his pained expression.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked and rising to his feet he went behind Ianto to lead him down on an armchair.

"I can't move my neck." Ianto replied.

"Wait a minute." Jack disappeared to the bathroom returning a couple of minutes later holding a lotion in his hands.

"What's this?" Ianto asked.

"It's massage oil." Jack tried to work with Ianto's tee shirt on but he failed. "I need you to take off the tee shirt." He said. Ianto tried to do it but failed as the shirt was caught in his elbow. "Let me..." Jack offered as mechanically as he could despite the erotic aspect of the action.

His hands were a darker colour against Ianto's pale skin. Jack began with nerve strokes; the light fingertip touches that acclimatised Ianto's body to being touched. They were soothing and relaxing. The muscles started to relax, increasing the blood flow to the skin and muscles, and preparing Ianto for the rest of the massage. Next Jack began the massage on Ianto's back and shoulders while interspersing non-painful deep tissue on Ianto's neck and shoulder blades. The fragrance of bitter almond and the sense of finally having his arms on Ianto's body made him stiff and needy. He reluctantly stepped away when he felt the nerves relaxing and Ianto immediately put on his shirt and disappeared into the bedroom.

Ianto closed the door behind him, trying to calm his breathing. Jack's touch had been beneficial and deeply confusing; tender and strong, gentle and masculine. Ianto didn't remember any other person's touch making him feel so… well, important. He breathed deeply and chastised himself. "Stop being so stupid, Ianto. The man is an idiot. Lisa waits for you at home." Ianto watched his flushed face in the mirror and thought nothing more of Jack's accusations.

Jack noticed Ianto's quick retreat. He thought he knew what had caused it but in the end he was wrong. "Reality betrays us all." He whispered once again. "Come Ianto, get ready. I've planned a trip for today." He called out to his guest.

"Where to?" Ianto asked coming out of the bedroom wearing a pair of jeans and a deep red jumper that looked incredibly soft.

"You'll see."

Jack's driving was a bit dangerous. "Remind me to never come with you in a car again." The reluctant passenger said after they had left the streets of London.

Jack only laughed and kept the not so innocent reply to himself.

"Are we returning to Cardiff?" Ianto asked a little later seeing the familiar roads.

"Cardiff no; Wales yes." Jack said and started telling some stories about his life when he had been at Ianto's age. "Here we are." He said as he stopped in front of a large old house.

"This is yours?" Ianto asked doubting Jack as they slowly crossed the garden in front of the house.

"Yes, Ianto, this is mine. I bought it about three months ago and I'm making some changes when I can find the time."

Ianto would question him again but seeing the keys in Jack's hands made him stop. As they walked in, Ianto stared at the luxurious rooms and modern furnishing which still matched the antiquity of the building. "It's very beautiful." He said in the end. "It's how I always dreamed my house would be. You've done a great job here."

For the first time Jack saw admiration and acceptance in those wide, blue eyes. "It needs more to be done, of course but the start has been promising. And I find it relaxing to work here. With my hands…" He added laughing as he wriggled his fingers.

Jack left Ianto alone to go check the drains in the basement and the young man found himself calculating how he would like to decorate the house. If it had been his. '_And Lisa's_', a helpful voice inside his head provided.

"We'll stay here tonight." Jack said as running up the stairs.

"But I didn't bring any clothes."

"We have here everything we need." Jack replied.

Later, sitting by the fire-place Ianto was silent.

"A penny for your thoughts." Jack said.

'Richard was giving away his whole kingdom for a horse and my thoughts only merit a penny?"

"Are you comparing yourself to England's most villainous king ever?"

"Well, that's Shakespeare's opinion and no matter how much I respect the great Bard, he was a product of his time and that time was the Elizabethan. His plays were written for the Tudor Queen or at least during her era."

Jack made a show of being shocked. "You mean you find something nice in Richard III?"

"I'm an Archivist, Jack. I only offer an opinion after research, not because I feel like it. There're evidence that not everything happened the way Shakespeare described them. Not that Richard was an angel… far from it. But maybe he wasn't a demon either." Jack's heart melted hearing his name from Ianto for the first time. The younger man showed no hint of realising his mistake. Or maybe it wasn't a mistake. Jack really wanted to know.

Ianto got up. "So an amateur performance, right? Then why do you have yet another piano here? It's not exactly pop corn. They're expensive instruments.

Jack got up and took Ianto's hand leading to sit in the piano. "Play with me."

"Who? Me? Oh no! I took some piano lessons when I was very young and I remember almost nothing."

"Come Ianto, I'll show you."

They sat side by side, Ianto's technique was rusty but with Jack's assistance they played… not well, but enjoyably, Jack at one side of the piano Ianto at the other.

As Jack increased the rhythm, Ianto laughed. "Hey, not so fast. Wait for me."

Turning his eyes from Ianto's long fingers to Ianto's eyes he replied. "I am waiting for you, Ianto."

"Lisa used to play the violin." Ianto said, the thought of Lisa just entering his mind for the first time that day. "I should have phoned Lisa."

"You do have your cell phone with you, Ianto." Jack said, all good humour gone. "Call her." He said and went to the bathroom. For a couple of hours Jack had forgotten that Ianto was there without wanting to be. He had made him come to him, he had blackmailed him. Ianto didn't want to be there with Jack. Ianto wanted to be with Lisa. That hurt Jack in new, masochistic ways. He had three more days with Ianto though and he planned to have the most of them.

Coming out from the bathroom he saw Ianto walking back and forth agitatedly. The young man walked to the window and looked out in the frozen night.

"I spoke to Lisa. I need to return home tomorrow."

"What? No! We still have three more days and four nights. You're not leaving. I won't let you." Jack went to him standing behind Ianto. "No, no it's too early. I haven't…." Jack hands rested on Ianto's waist and the younger man turned to face him.

"She needs me. She didn't say exactly what's happened but she was agitated. After three years I know what and how she thinks. And… this cannot work, can it? How would I go back to her, if anything more happens between us?" Ianto's hands were resting on Jack's neck, caressing either side. "I'm sorry, but this…" He indicated between the two of them. "This could never work. Do you want me to be miserable for the rest of my life because you wanted to screw me?"

"It's… do you want to go?"

"What do you think, Jack?"

Jack closed his eyes the moment Ianto's hands fell down by his thighs. "You won't change your mind?"

"What about? Half the time I was scared to death by your behaviour.."

"And the other half?"

Ianto looked down. "I'm sorry. I hope you'll find a person to give you what you need, but you don't need what I want to give or what I need in my life."

"And what's that?" Jack asked desperation creeping inside his heart and mind.

"Love, Jack, love!"

Jack ran pressed his fingers through his hair. "Do you know what, Ianto?" He asked moving menacingly towards the younger man. "I could have had you the first night, when your stomach rebelled at the idea, or the second when you were dead on your feet. You wouldn't have put up much resistance yesterday either." Once again his face was really close to Ianto's, mere centimetres between the two of them. "What about now?" He asked snaking his arm around Ianto's waist.

His attempt to kiss Ianto, failed when the younger man turned his head to his left and he tightened his hold on him. "You think you can overpower me? You can't! Let me tell you, you cannot, Ianto Jones." His voice rose and felt Ianto's stiffened body starting to shiver or shake. "You want to know why I didn't do it and why I won't do it now either?" Jack asked pulling away from Ianto who in return turned to look at him, his blue eyes wider than ever.

"Why?" Ianto whispered.

"Because plans change, Ianto. Because when you came here I wanted to push you onto my bed, pull your clothes off and make you beg for me and two hours later I only wanted to take care of you. Go ahead and return home and play families with your Lisa. Lisa who will never respect you or love you! Who doesn't deserve one quarter of the love you have for her."

Ianto's eyes narrowed at the implications of Jack's words. "What do you mean?"

"She cheated on you." Jack said. "You, you think you know everything, in fact you know nothing little boy."

"I don't believe you."

"That's fine by me. Ask her. Ask her about the long work hours with Owen and then…"

"What? You say Lisa went with Owen?" Ianto didn't want to believe Jack, but even if he did he was surprised that he didn't really care if Lisa slept with Owen. The realisation made him angrier at Jack and himself. "You lie."

"Oh no, Mr. Jones. I am many things but not a liar. Maybe you should look elsewhere for that kind of human…"

"Do you mean me? Well, if so you made me one. How do you feel knowing that you bring out the worst in people, Sir? Does it make you feel good? Important?"

Jack was so close in losing his temper. Ianto Jones shouldn't want that to happen.

"If it is as you say it, then I only brought out what was already there." Sneering at Ianto, the older man grabbed a coat and went out.

He never saw Ianto sliding down the wall, never witnessed the agony in those blue eyes, and never heard the whispered words. "Do you think I don't know that?" It wasn't the lie that Ianto was made to say, it was all the newly awakened feelings that confused and scared him.

He got up, went to bathroom and then lay down on the bed waiting for Jack to come back. When he heard the other man he closed he eyes and pretended to sleep.

Jack sighed finding Ianto sleeping soundly in his bed. He had caught himself wishing the younger man had left before he returned home. No; the Fates were never that kind to him. As he lay next to Ianto he did the same as the first night; he wrapped his arms around Ianto and let the other's man's breathing lull him to sleep. As sleep claimed him he thought how nice would have been to sleep like that every night.

The next morning Jack opened his eyes to find a pair of blue ones looking at him. A long fingered hand rested on his cheek and Ianto smiled. Jack thought he was dreaming. He blinked, and blinked again. It was a mistake because in that time Ianto had pulled his hand away and had gotten up, away from him.

"Ianto?" Jack called him back.

"I have to go."

Ten minutes later, Ianto was ready and standing by the door. "Will I see you at work tomorrow?"

Jack got up and walked to him. "Yes."

"Do you think it will be suspicious?" Ianto bit his bottom lip waiting for an answer, making Jack's blood run hot.

"Not really? And if it does, well we had a secret mission and there was no need for the rest to know." Jack answered and Ianto smiled albeit a bit forced. "Do you want me to take you anywhere?"

"No, thanks. I already called for a taxi."

Five minutes later, Jack was standing alone in the middle of his living room looking around feeling lost.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Jack had no idea what he expected from Ianto. Did he really believe that the younger man would leave Lisa after realizing what she had done? Certainly not! So, why did it hurt so much? What was this kind of void he felt in his stomach? Jack had broken the promise he had made to himself when he started the game with Ianto Jones. Somewhere along the line and the days spent together, the passion and lust he felt for the younger man had become more. So much for Jack Harkness never falling in love again! They worst part was the Ianto Jones did deserve his love unlike John and Becca in the past.

And now he was alone, with some memories of Ianto and the torture of seeing him every day at work by his girlfriend's side. He had seen them that day; Lisa whispering to Ianto urgently, letting her hand caress her lover's neck. Jack wanted to interrupt them and kiss Ianto's mouth in front of everyone until neither of them could breathe.

Instead, he had smiled and each time he felt the feeling overpowering him he asked for coffee; Ianto's coffee, not Lisa's. A taste he'd never get used to. Ianto's stare each time he'd seen him that day was intense, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't or as if there was something to say and didn't know how.

Jack unlocked the door of his new house and walked inside. All the excitement in it was lost. What he considered to be heaven the previous Friday, his loneliness and easy sex in nameless faces and bodies if the need was there was now a hell that left him craving Ianto's laugh and warmth.

He was beginning to lose his mind; he was certain of that. "Never make any plan like that again, Jack. You saw how it ended." He said to himself.

Two hours later there's a knock on his door, Jack was on his fourth glass of whiskey.

"Go away!" He shouted. No one knew about this house so he wasn't going to open the door. He didn't want to see anyone. Another knock. No one knew… except Ianto. He stumbled to standing and went to open the door.

Jack came face to face with a dark haired pale profile he knew so well, as Ianto was ready to leave. The familiar face turned to stare at him as Jack opened the door. "Um… are you okay?" Ianto asked him once again words failing him when he needed them the most. Jack nodded and pulled Ianto inside.

"Lisa?" Jack asked.

"You were right." The cryptic answer Ianto gave him was enough for Jack.

He closed and locked the door afraid that he might lose the vision in front of him unless he did something. Pinning the leaner body with his own against the wall, Jack put his hands on either side of Ianto. They were so close, neither of them speaking; both looking at the other with desperation or need. Jack bent his head slightly and his lips touched Ianto's. Slowly at first, experimentally tasting the fresh taste of mint, cinnamon and Ianto as the want increased and the breathing accelerated. Ianto started to kiss back, when Jack's hands went to his shoulders pushing him back on the wall, his mouth leaving Ianto's lips moving to his neck.

"Will you stay?" Jack asked when his mouth reached Ianto's earlobe between nipping and licking as the shivers in his captive's body increased.

Ianto's hands clasped Jack's face, moving it to gain access to Jack's eyes. The long thumbs caressed the captain's cheekbones and with a smile that took Jack's breath away he answered. "Yes."

Jack didn't care about anything else. Everything he ever wanted had come to him in the person of Ianto Jones. He pushed Ianto's jacket off his shoulder, taking off the tie and taking him by the hand he led him inside their bedroom.

Wrapped gently around Ianto's waist, Jack thought that his arms have finally found the reason of their existence and as Ianto's back came to contact with the sheets Jack was free to marvel upon his face. Ianto's gaze was fixed upon his own and Jack felt great, better than ever before. He grinned at Ianto who reached up to him stealing another soft kiss. But, it was time for the first real one and Jack was determined to feel it in all its glory.

The invasion of Ianto's mouth with his tongue made the world stop. He and Ianto were the only ones who understood since they were moving in a slow moving stream, unlike others who couldn't move at all. Jack tried not to close his eyes and look at Ianto constantly, saw Ianto doing the same. The heat of his breath washed untouched over Jack's lips before Ianto kissed him and he brushed his lips to Ianto's in a tender sweet move as uncharacteristic for Jack as devotion; both of which had changed the last week. The adrenaline flowing with the blood in their veins felt like liquid fire, when Jack's hand traveled south Ianto's breath hitched.

Jack looked up at him and saw the lust waging war with panic and fear. A chaste kiss on the red lips. "Don't worry. Nothing that you don't want."

Ianto nodded and smiled putting his arm around Jack and with his hand at the nape of his lover's neck he pulled Jack's mouth on his own with re awakened passion.

Jack woke up, stretched his long body and smiled. Warmth, safety, affection… was it love? He turned to look at his lover. A naked, pale young man was lying next to him on their bed. What he thought a fleeting passion turned out to be his better half.

Ianto's blue eyes opened, catching Jack as he was staring down at him. Jack moved closer to Ianto and let the younger man's smell remind him of holidays and family. Ianto's fragrance was the same as life.

Smiling, Ianto's mind went back in time thinking of what ifs and whys…going back early in the morning the previous day to find Lisa with an old London co-worker. Well that was a real eye-opener. She had tried to defend herself by putting the blame on Ianto. Five days ago, she might have succeeded. Not now; not after spending four days with Jack to protect her and getting to know both the older man and himself.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked him from the hollow of Ianto's neck.

"Where we would have been if you hadn't played the stupid trick."

"Stupid? You call me stupid?"

"Yes, don't forget you blackmailed me to spend…" He stopped talking as Jack's tongue was pushed inside his mouth. "Childish!" He explained when the older man pulled away for a much necessary breath. "And mine."

"Yours. Together." Jack kissed him. "Why do I want you so much? Why do I love you so much?"

"You didn't expect it, did you?" Ianto rhetorically asked.

Jack rolled on top of him and held him there underneath him, his hands on Ianto's beautiful face. "No, but now I want nothing else."

"Do you like this reality, Jack?"

"Oh yes, Ianto Jones. I was born for this reality."

**Finis**

**A big thank you to everyone who commented, favourite, got alerted for this story. The end may seem a bit rushed but I had a film to follow. I hope it was an enjoyable reading.  
><strong>


End file.
